A number of different folding or convertible sofabeds have been designed in the past. These are exemplified in the following U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,053, issued Sep. 16, 1975 to VUCHELICH; U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,823, issued Feb. 17, 1987 to WIGGINS; U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,611, issued May 16, 1989 to FIREMAN; U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,730, issued Mar. 5, 1991 to FIREMAN. All of these prior art references show convertible sofabed constructions. However none shows a convertible sofabed embodying this invention.